movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Return Of The Living Dead Remake (2017)
The Return of the Living Dead is a 2017 remake of horror classic in 1985, the film was released on September 26, 2017, by Columbia Pictures. Enjoy. Story At a medical supplies new warehouse Frank, and His Trainee Freddy Have Unwittingly unleashed a most mysterious military chemical, that's put gas to infected people & bringing the dead known as undead zombies back to life & everyone was re-animated & turning into to zombies with a real hunger for human flesh & brains. But how do they get them back & virus infected? into in the city & ground? "How do You Kill something that's already Goddamn dead?' It's not a bad question, jack & burt" DVD Back Reading Accidentally release a deadly gas into the air, the vapors cause the dead to rise again as zombies and now, cause the dead to re-animate as they go on a rampage through Louisville, Kentucky seeking their eat favorite food and he kills him and bite on people, fresh eaters, brains, people, dead bodies, and more! A young college student returns to his hometown only to be faced with a situation that will change lives forever. Release Date COMING TO 26/09/2017 Remake For: Andrés Muschietti Plot & Quotes Cast * Shawn Roberts as Burt * Emilie de Ravin as Becky * Johnny Simmons as Freddy * Mena Suvari as Tina * James Karen as New Frank * Don Calfa as New Ernie * Josh Boone as Dave * Ansel Elgort as Jake Heethuis * Andrew Bryniarski as News Anchor Hombo * Jack Reynor as Suicide * Taylor Handley as Spider * Lee Tergesen as Scuz * Diora Baird as Trash * Jordana Brewster as Casey * Thomas Dekker as Jake * Method Man as Norman * Adam Baldwin as Officer Martinez * Nicholas D'Agosto as Jerry * Emma Roberts as Jade * Lucas Cruikshank as Paramedic #1 * Alex Vincent as Paramedic #2 * Ellen Page as Radio Corpse #1 * Arron Yoo as Radio Corpse #2 * Fat Joe as Zombie * Debby Ryan as Zombie * Redman as Zombie * Rocky Rector as Zombie * N.O.R.E. as Logan * Snoop Dogg as Dr. Wilson Robbers * Bruce Abbott As Tarman * Craig Bouwens as Cop #1 * David Scott Diaz as Cop Army * Simon Baker as Jack * Felix Kjellberg As LionPunk * Mark Edward Fischbach As MeatHobo * Thomas Ridgewell As Himself * Matt Hargreaves As Himself * Seán William McLoughlin As Cody Harvests * Olajide Olatunji As ONI Punk * Evan Fong As News Anchor JON * Jake Weber As Tord Harryes * Tom Savini As Zombie Rider Biker * Scott Reiniger As Cop #2 * Joseph Pilato As Dr. Darles * Thom Mathews As Jon Jon * Dennis Hopper As Big Bang Guy * Alan van Sprang As Train Guy * Daniel Kash As Jono's Brother (Villain) * Phili Riccio As Jono * Greg Travis As Blade's Boss (Hero) * Gray Howard Klar As Blade * Joshua Peace As New D.J * Jake Weary As Lucas Wilson * Billy Idol As Scty * Caspar Lee As Capt. Big Guy * Chris .R. Notarile As Cody Harvests' Brother (Hero) * Albert Seto As Johnny Rhodes * Kerri Miller As Johnny's Mom * Simon Pegg As WiseGhost * Nick Frost As Eddyier * Peter Serafinowicz As Dr. Rojes * Cory Hardrict As Indieo * John Keefe As Jon Ghoster * Cain Manoli As Viventier * Claudiu Bleonț As Lalba * Sorin Cocis As News Guy * Ludacris As News Guy #2 * Ghostface Killah As Cop #3 * Joe Budden As Jcuh * Sticky Fingaz As Poilce Officer * Ice-T As Dr. Jogan The Creator Of Virus / Zombie (Final Villain) * Sean Paul As CHISTER * Slick Rick As Dog Mad * Taso Stavrakis As Hobo Jon * Tony Buba As Cop #4 * Nick Tallo As Biker #1 (Villain) * Marty Schiff As Biker #2 (Villain) * Bill "Butchie" George As Biker #3 (Villain) * Michael Koske As Biker #4 (Villain) Survivors * Jack * Spider * Chuck * Burt * Scuz * Tina * Frank * Freddy * Jade * Jerry * Dave * LionPunk * MeatHobo * Tom * Matt * Cody Harvests * ONI Punk * Dr. Darles * Big Bang Guy * Train Guy * Jono * D.J. * Tord Harryes * Lucas Wilson * Ernie * Jake * Jon Jon * Blade * Capt. Big Guy * Mannyo * Johnny Rhodes * Dr. Rojes * Eddyier * WiseGhost * Indieo * Jon Ghoster * Viventier * Lalba * Jcuh * CHISTER * Dog Mad Bikers * Johu Biker #1 (Villain) * GHOST MAN Biker #2 (Villain) * BUTCHER Roberts Biker #3 (Villain) * Shu Shi Bad Biker #4 (Villain) Soundtrack Starting With Music Fans # Rob Zombie - Dead City Radio And The New Gods Of Supertown # 245 TRIOXIN ZOMBIE THEME 2017 Remixed (Opening Theme) # Stemage - Metroid Metal - Kraid's Theme # White Zombie - Thunder kiss '65 # Imagine Dragons - Thunder # Nico Vega - Beast # Groovy Goalie - Friday The 13th Part III Theme (Zombie Chase Theme) # The Exploited - Sick Bastard # Iron Maiden - The Number of the Beast # The Anti Nowhere League - Can't Stand Rock 'N' Roll # blitz - We Are The Boys # GBH - Time Bomb # London Calling - The Clash # Circle Jerks - Trapped # DANCE WITH THE DEAD - Invader # Partytime (Zombie Version) - 45 Grave ( Undead Zombies Chase Theme) # D.O.A. - New Age # Mariln Manson - mOBSCENE # Pigeon John - The Bomb # Midnight Riders - One Bad Man + One Bad Tank (Survivors Vs. Bikers) # Bad Brains - Fearless Vampire Killers (Ending Theme) # Kaleo - No Good (Vinyl) (End Credits Music) # Midnight Riders - Midnight Ride (Bikers' Introduction) # TRIOXIN 245 ZOMBIE THEME 2017 (Teaser Trailer Theme) (original Cut) # DOOM (2016) OST - Flesh & Metal (Survivors Vs. Zombies & Dr. Jogan Zombie) # Rockit Gaming - So Evil (Official Trailer) Deaths / Non-Deaths * Becky Gets Bited By Zombie & Cut Arm Off And She Dies - Behind With Grave * Capt. Big Guy Commit Suicide With Gun - Trying For Go To Insane!!!! & Saw Dead Becky * Dave Got Eaten By Zombies- Trying To Open The Next Door. * Jake Heethuis Got Eaten By Zombies - He Saw Zombies Eating Flesh * Suicide Got Brain Eaten By Tarman - He Look In Basement * Trash Got Eaten Flash By Zombies And Gets Turn Into To Zombie - Run For Zombies * Scuz Got Eaten By Zombie Girl - Survive In Store For Zombies * Casey Got Trying Turn Into To Zombie And Got Killed By Jack - Blood in Nose And Virus * Norman Got Butched & Brain Eaten By Zombie Suicide - Look A Dead Suicide In Basement * Officer Martinez Got Brain Eaten By Zombie Norman - Saw Norman Dead In Basement * Logan Mauled by Tarman - Trying To Escape In Basement With 3 Zombies * Jon Jon Got Biten By Zombie & Shoot Zombie In The Head By Jack - Try Go In The Car. * Blade Got Brain Eaten By Zombie Jon Jon - Try To Go To Deadly Bunker Inside Of Dead! * Dr. Darles Got Bitten by Zombie Rider Biker - Through A Gun Shop * Jade Ripped Out By A Zombie Scuz - Letting Him Guard Down In The Factroy Station * Mom Got Bitten By Zombie Jade And She's Reanimated And Shooted By Jono With Gun. * Paramedics Got Bitten & Eaten By Zombie Suicide, Trash, Scuz, & Zombie Girls - Looking For Dead Bite * Tord Harryes Got Bitten & Eaten By Zombies - He Survive With Jack, Jono, & Train Guy * Lucas Wilson Got Bitten By Zombie Tord Harryes - Go Into Car With Jack Jono, & Train Guy * Lalba Got Bitten By Zombie Lucas And He Died & Shoot Zombie On Head By Jack With Gun. * Cody Harvests Got Eaten By Zombie Lucas & Tord - Try To Shooting Zombies With 2 Guns * D.J. Decapitated with a machete by Jono - trying to have Train Guy bad sacrificed. * Cop #1 Got Eaten By Zombie Trash- Check In Trash On The Graveyard * His Brother Got Shooting By Jono - For Trying To Kill Frank In Tower * Cop #2, 3, & 4 Got Eaten By Zombies - Trying To Shooting In The Heads On Undead Zombies! * His Boss Got Eaten By Zombies And Falling Tower - Save Blade In Tower * 3 Zombies Got Hit With a Axe By Freddy - Trying To Eating Jack In Basement * Poilces & Cops Got Bitten & Eaten By Zombies - Trying To Shooting In Heads In City * Jcuh Got Brain Eaten By Zombies & Later, He's Now Reanimated - Escape For The Dead * LionPunk Got Eaten By Zombies - Trying to Escape Basement * Jake Got Eaten Alive & Butched By Zombie LionPunk - Go To Inside Deadly Bunker * Indieo Got Brain & Flesh Eaten By Zombies - Try To Save Tina And She Escapes * Scty Got Falling Into To Toxic Waste By Zombie Jake - Escape For Zombies * Bikers Got Shoot & Eaten Flesh & Brain Eater By Zombies And Survivors - Try To Robbing 245 Trioxins * Dr. Jogan Zombie Got Shootings By Jack, Jono, Train Guy, & Big Bang Guy - For Destroy 245 Trioxins * Zombies Got Killed With Bomb Blaster By Jack, Jono, Train Guy, & Big Bang Guy - For Rule The World Trivia Category:Horror Category:Remakes Category:Original Movies Category:Zombies Category:Horror films Category:Horror remakes Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Blumhouse Productions Category:Films distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing Category:R-Rated films Category:Films produced by Jason Blum